Hammer Head! The 6th Idaten Bike
Hammer Head! The 6th Idaten Bike is the 25th episode of the anime series Idaten Jump!. Plot The Group B matches have started. The match between Gen and Taiga Samejima is going on, and Taiga easily wins. All the Team ST members start cheering while Rin hangs her head in disappointment. Taiga walks up to the group and congratulates Gen for his performance and as he walks away, Rin makes a face at him. Just then, the announcer calls out the next match: Nostradamus Sayanka vs the painter freak whose name is Arthur. Makoto thinks that the freak is totally going to lose and Sayanka thinks the same, taunting him at the starting line. The match starts. Sayanka holds out her crystal ball and tries to predict the winner but it falls from her hand and she ends tripping herself up. Makoto shakes her head in disapprovement and then stares out in disbelief as Arthur has already crossed the finish. Meanwhile, in Gabu's HQ, Gabu witnesses Arthur's victory and tells Taiga not to let him down and lose the race. Taiga nods his approval. Then, Sho is training for his race against Kyouichi and as he does so all of them hear a shout from the other side of the fence. They hurry over and find out that Nostradamus Sayanka is forcing Arthur to tell the race manager that she will race Taiga in his place as he had won very luckily. Sho and Co. defend Arthur and Sayanka runs off saying that the next time they meet, she will be the winner. Arthur thanks them profusely and they head off to see to their bikes. He gazes in wonder at Flame Kaiser and Neptune and shows them his MTB which is green in colour. He suddenly says he has some painting work to do and rushes off. Makoto and Kakeru take back the 'freak' name now. Later in the night, as Arthur is painting the walls of a house, Yuki comes and talks to him about hiding his skills. He replies that he will try his best not to reveal them. Next morning, the match between Taiga and Arthur starts. The track is a tough one with the finish being at the top of an incline with numerous obstacles on it. As they start, Kakeru notices Nostradamus Sayanka going somewhere with a sly look on her face and tells Sho that she may be up to something. Sho decides to follow her. On the track, Taiga is leading but Arthur is managing to stay close to him. Both are surprised when Sayanka and Sho show up in the middle. Sayanka tries to push Arthur off his bike but Sho comes in between, letting Arthur go ahead. Sho and Sayanka start calling each other names, and when Sho calls her an old lady, she gets angry and says that she is only 20. Sho, shocked by this remark, loses concentration and slams into a metal pole. Sayanka overtakes Arthur and takes the jump on the ramp leading to the incline. She loses her balance and turns upside down, but Arthur makes a magnificent jump, saves her and lands neatly. Sho and Co. are amazed by this. They run up to him and ask him how he did it. He replies that he cannot hide his skills anymore and whips off his painter's outfit to find that he wears a gleaming suit of armour beneath. He then chases after Taiga, who is on the final incline. Yuki walks up to them and explains that his bike is the sixth and final Idaten Bike, called Hammer Head. Taiga is astonished to find him still on his tail and catching up. Arthur calls out that he is going to win and pedals harder. Everybody watches, astounded as he crashes through every boulder on his path without injuring himself and jumps in the finish. After the race, Taiga congratulates him and warns him that his next opponent, Koei is going to be much tougher. Arthur thanks him and he walks off. He gets back into his old painter's costume, thanks everyone and walks away. Nostradamus Sayanka races after him saying that he is the perfect husband for her. Sho and Co. remark that they are sorry for Arthur. Gallery Category:Episodes